Naruto: Pokemonified!
by Lightning-kun
Summary: That day, October 14th, the world was changed. Join Naruto and Company as they explore the possibilities of Pokemon and Ninjutsu! Basically Cannon as pokemon. Rated M for Language and Anthro/Furry/W.e Lemons later in story.


Okay, no idea where this came from. It's basically modified Cannon with the Naruto characters as pokemon. You dont have to KNOW pokemon to read this, but it helps. Nothing really to say except for a few things.

1) Everyone wears clothes because they still have a human brain, and humans are weird as fuck.

2) All the Bijuu(Tailed beasts) are pokemon, as listed here(With their tail number included): Ichibi=Anime form, but looks like a Sandslash. Nibi=Demon Spawn of a threesome between Vaporeon, Flareon, and Liepard. Sanbi=Carrablast. Yonbi=Darmatian. Gobi=White Kyurem face with Absol body. Rokubi=White Slugma thing. Nanabi=Anime form except its a Valcorona. Hachibi= Love child of a Tauros and a Octillery. Kyuubi=Ninetails.

3) This will be explained in depth later. But most ninja skills still exist, just work differently. Henge is now a ditto-taught move that lets them transform into other pokemon WITHOUT the moveset, or a more humanoid appearance of themselves that is used for writing if they aren't Bipedial or have hands to write with. Also, because they have human brains still, you will see some people using moves they cant learn in the game that easily, or at all. Because they can still use Chakra(its like their PP), they can somewhat make new moves and recreate other pokemon moves as a fake ninjutsu. In example, a pikachu can learn Surf or Flamethrower if they work hard enough to make their own version using Chakra and Ninjutsu.

Anyway, Enjoy the story. It's kinda meh IMO...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Pokemon. I wish I did, 'cuz I'm poor as fuck.

"Alright, all happy and healthy! Here is your new-born baby bow, Hokage-sama." The wife of the third Hokage, said to one Minato Namikaze, the current and fourth Hokage. As she handed a bundle to the man, a woman with red hair weakly sat up in the hospital bed. This was the mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Both parents were smiling fondly at the newborn, surprisingly quiet for a baby.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt this _precious_ moment, but I require the Kyuubi from your pathetic wife, Hokage-dono." A deep, gravely voice suddenly filled the room, and in a few moments, the entire village was thrown into chaos.

"It's the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi? But it hasn't been seen since the fight between Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage!"

A giant, golden-furred fox, with nine flowing tails, appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the village, and after a moment of what seemed like confusion, started to destroy the village, carving a path of destruction through the village. Before it could get very far, a giant toad suddenly appeared in a large puff of smoke. The toad had a pipe in its mouth and its webbed hands at-the-ready on its tanto.

"The Kyuubi, eh? You sure know how to pick your fights, Minato." the toad said, its voice deep and smoke-choked.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but there's no time for pleasantries. I need you to distract the Kyuubi for a while." The figure on the toad—now named Gamabunta-'s head said, a severe tone in his voice. The fourth Hokage looked down to the bundle in his hands. "Naruto...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...Shinigami-sama(Death God). I'm ready."

After a few moments, a loud roar of defiance was heard before the entire Elemental Nations was engulfed in an otherworldly light.

-Eight years later-

-Konoha Academy-

"-uto...naruto...Naruto Uzumaki! Wake the hell up!"

"Gah! I'm awake! The answer is fox! " Naruto jumped and stumbled over his words—and feet.

Iruka shook his head at the blonde-topped orphan before saying, "Just pay attention Naruto, class should have started five minutes ago." Naruto shook his head up and down a few times before sitting back in his seat and stretching.

"Anyway, time for class to start. Since we did roll-call while _someone_ was asleep, we can skip right to lessons. Today we are starting with Recent History, since we did regular History last year. Recent History is a new class that works on our understanding of the incident that happened eight years ago." A boy in the front raised his hand. "Yes, Shino?"

"You are talking about the Kyuubi attack, correct? Logic states that is what you are referring to, but I shall make sure for the rest of the class by asking you directly, for that is a logical thing to do."

Iruka sweat drops, but nods. "Yes...anyway, today's lesson is a brief overview of what happened, and the changes that occurred. Let's see..." Iruka shuffles through his papers and seems satisfied with one. "Ah, here. As we all know, a giant Nine-tailed fox, called the Kyuubi, is the strongest bijuu, and also the one with the most tails. Eight years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village, and destroyed much of the industrial and merchant districts. Many people died, but the fourth Hokage defeated the beast by unknown means, though it cost him his life. Unfortunately, he didn't defeat it fast enough, and the beast cursed the elemental nations with some sort of virus. All humans, ninja and civilian alike, are/were affected by this virus, though the animals and plant-life did not suffer. This virus, now called PokeRus, changed the DNA of all humans, infants and adults alike. The new species we became, was soon named Pokemon, or Pocket Monsters, because it is theorized that the virus came from a pocket dimension close to ours, for the DNA hasn't been found on this planet." Iruka sweatdropped, as a few of the students looked lost, but he continued anyway—they were only eight, after all. Ninja training of not. "As far as we know, there are over 600 different sub-species of Pokemon in the elemental nations. From the studies taken, the sub-species we became was based purely on personality and skill set. For some reason, it is still like that, thus the, uhm..." Iruka coughed with a blush—how does he talk about sex, even briefly, to eight year olds? "The breeding standards," He mentally patted himself on the back, "are substantially low. Almost anyone can have babies with anyone else, but some groups cannot get another pregnant. We will talk about that in more depth in your final year, so don't get excited. Anyway-"

"Umm, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto interrupted, "I'm the only one paying attention now...everyone else got lost." Iruka quickly looked around and noticed that the blonde was right.

"Oh, uh...break time? Go get to know your new classmates more, after all, there are some class transfers." Everyone smiled and started to get up and talk to their friends, while Iruka takes notes for later that year. A few minutes later, he has a few notes on all the students in his class, and he takes more notice in a few specific members.

-Shikamaru Nara; Sub-Species: Slakoth. Notes: Very lazy, as are all Nara members. It's made worse by being a Slakoth, the laziest Pokemon sub-species.

Choji Akimichi; Sub-Species: Munchlax. Notes: As a member of the Akamichi family, and the Munchlax sub-species, he is very...rotund, as it is needed to use clan techniques and to evolve as a munchlax.

Sasuke Uchiha; Sub-Species: Houndour. Notes: Very dark attitude, avenger-like. Last Uchiha, as his brother Itachi killed the rest of the clan, supposedly to test his strength.

Naruto Uzumaki; Sub-Species: Riolu. Special Feature: Shiny coloring, first and only shiny Riolu. Notes: Very energetic, but withdrawn. Seems lonely at times, and focuses almost exclusively on classes that relate to science, the curse, and the tailed beasts.-

'Four very interesting people...especially Naruto, I always get a strange feeling from him, like he's just made to be important.' Iruka mentally shrugs. 'Meh, I'm just imagining things.'

-Meanwhile-

Naruto watches the other students, staying in his corner seat in the back of the classroom.

'Why can't I have friends like that..? It's like everyone ignores me or something. I mean, Shikamaru and Choji hang out with me sometimes, but I can't really call them _friends.' _Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a girl, another Riolu like him. She seemed pretty normal, small stature, regular colorings—black feet, ears, abdomen, and facial stripe; blue body and tail. But when he got to her eyes(after paying to much attention to the bust hidden under her shirt), his little heart stopped for a moment. 'Whoa...she's so...pretty!' Apparently she noticed, because she started to blush and stutter.

"A-Ano...Hello...m-my name is...H-Hinata Hyuga! And, um...I-I was w-wondering if w-we could be f-friends..?" 'Was he staring? Why was he so entranced? And...was he drooling for a second?'

"Oh, Uh. Hi, I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! And sure, I'd love to be your friend Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily, with a grin and a cheeky look that made Hinata blush again.

"O-Okay...let's be g-good friends!" She said quietly as she smiles lightly back. 

Okay was it good? I hope atleast one person enjoyed it _ i wasted 3hours of my day writing this, 8hours were spent thinking about ideas for it. Please Review, and tell me if it sucks or not. Thanks. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue.

WARNING: If I continue, there WILL BE LEMONS! Thus, If you don't like Furry/Anthro/ect, then I recommend skipping the lemons. They will be notified before they start so that you can. Kthxbai


End file.
